


Our Summer

by Chbiinshi (KRMJJHSVC21), KRMJJHSVC21



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, How Do I Tag, Illusions, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMJJHSVC21/pseuds/Chbiinshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMJJHSVC21/pseuds/KRMJJHSVC21
Summary: An au where cupid gives 7 arrows to people he pities but every favor comes with a price or an au where Cupid gifted Yeonjun's his seven arrows to shoot at Soobin to confess his love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work at ao3 so bare with me since I'm still learning how to navigate in this app╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯ Constructive criticism is a great way to improve so leave some!

Summer was something Yeonjun always looked forward to and it's not because he gets to spend time with his hometown friends or gets to laze off without the stress of academics but because he gets to see his long time crush who he silently loved for four years, Choi Soobin.

It started on his first summer in high school when he saw Soobin and his family moved in front of their house, they were from the city but because of his father finding a better job here they've decided to move here. Soobin was shy and reserved so he didn't talk much and Yeonjun respected that and that is maybe the reason why he and Soobin never became friends, they just stayed as an acquaintance who live in front of each other's house.

Yeonjun didn't know when his feelings started, maybe when he first saw Soobin smiling happily when he successfully shot the ball into the hoops or how he talked shyly at him every time he tries to have a conversation with him. Maybe all the little things he have found adorable in him added up and blossomed into something deeper.

"Yeonjun hyung are you listening?" Yeonjun was cut off from his day dreaming as he looked at Beomgyu

"Sorry my mind suddenly went adrift from all this heat" Yeonjun laughed and started to eat his almost melted ice cream

"You always drift off every summer because of someone, that aside Taehyun and I would finally visit this famous well of our town! Isn't that exciting?!" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun excitement written all over his face knowing that he'll finally spend some time with Taehyun.

"What well? I didn't know our town has some famous sightings" Beomgyu's excited face quickly turned into a frown as he heard Yeonjun's reply

"What?! You don't know about the famous folklore of this town? You've grown up here and you didn't know about it? It's super famous you know" Yeonjun just stared at Beomgyu telling him that he really doesn't know about it.

"It's a famous tale about Cupid and how he pities humans who doesn't succeed at love. The tale says that if a person desperately wish from the well about a person they love Cupid would pity him and gift him seven of his arrows to shoot at his lover's heart but there is a condition, the days spend with you would be forgotten as they were never true from the very start. "

"So it's a tragic ending befitting a person who doesn't have a chance from the very start, Cupid's a one heck of a sadist if he does things like this" Yeonjun took a last bite from the ice cream and looked at the darkening sky

"But isn't it a happy story of some sort? Atleast that person who Cupid pitied gets to experience being loved by someone they actually longed to love unlike some people who just silently looks at people they love from afar" Beomgyu smiled at him as he sat up from the bench they were sitting on

"You're right about that" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun who was now looking from afar, maybe his thoughts going from his long time crush. 

Beomgyu pities his hyung as he always sees him silently looking at Soobin from afar. Loving him silently and trying his best to not get noticed by the other and his heart aches everytime he sees longing in his hyung's eyes.

"Hey, Yeonjun hyung, how about joining Taehyun and I tomorrow on our little trip to the well?"

"You sure? I might disturb your date with Taehyun and—"

"What are you saying hyung! You won't disturb anyone and the more the merrier!"

"No, I won't disturb your date so I won't go" Yeonjun quickly walked away from Beomgyu so he couldn't convince him anymore as the other one started to chase after him.

"I won't come" was clearly what Yeonjun told Beomgyu but here he was standing in a long line to wish from a wishing well as he silently listen to Beomgyu's little pep talks. 

"You've got nothing to lose hyung so you should try this wishing well plus it's just a legendary story about Cupid the chances of it happening to you is really slim" Yeonjun just stares at Beomgyu who was talking nonstop about the Cupid folklore that he, himselfonly knows. 

"It's actually pretty romantic if you think about it, tragic stories sound pretty romantic if you deeply look at it! Right, Taehyun-ah?" Beomgyu elbowed Taehyun to get his attention as he was preoccupied taking picture of the sceneries around them

"Huh? Oh yeah" Yeonjun laughed at the two but his eyes starts to see a familiar silhouette that made him stop. 

It was Choi Soobin who is smiling happily as he talks with his friends, maybe his eyes started to linger longer than he intendes as Soobin looked at Yeonjun's direction but Yeonjun quickly averts his eyes and focused on his friends who's now busy taking a selfie without him. 

"You two making me feel like a third wheel when you clearly told me I won't!" Yeonjun playfully took Beomgyu's phone but amidst the chaos yeonjun looked again where he saw Soobin but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Yeonjun's turn finally arrived, he threw the coin inside the well as he sincerely wish about a certain someone. 

'Let me have the courage to confess to him and spend some time with him before summer ends' 

Yeonjun opened his eyes, he sighed as he sat into a shaded bench near the souvenir shop. Yeonjun silently sat there as his mind drift into the only person who got his heart and how it would be the last summer he could see Soobin before moving out of town for college. Yeonjun sighed as the thought silently process into his brain, thoughts filled with regrets and what if's that he knew that would never happen as he doesn't have the courage to do so but still he silently indulge himself into a fantasy that would probably never happen. 

"Hyung, here's your ice cream!" Yeonjun's view of the sky was covered by an ice cream given by Taehyun who's eating his ice cream on his other hand

"Ah, Thank you Taehyun-ah"Yeonjun gets his ice cream that's in Taehyun's hand and started to eat it

"Where's Beomgyu?" Taehyun looked at him and started to eat his ice cream again before replying to Yeonjun

"He went into the bathroom" Yeonjun just nodded his head and starts to silently eats his ice cream again

"Hyung did you buy some souviner?" Yeonjun shakes his head as an answer to Taehyun's question

"Then what is that box beside you?" Yeonjun looked at his side and he saw a big white box with a little note written on it.

'I have heard about your wish and thus I came bearing gifts. Use it with its outmost power as I, the god of love, cupid take pity on you.'  
-C. - 

What a luck he has.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four days since yeonjun had visited the shrine but up to this day he still can't grasp the situation he is into now. 

/Was it all just a prank?/  
/Is fate really playing with him?/  
/Is he lucky or was he cursed to have this opportunity?/ Those words continued to bug his mind every night causing him to sleep less and stare into space every passing second

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Beomguu was now looking at him his expression showing a subtle hint of worrry 

"I'm fine" Yeonjun smiled as if to give comfort to beomgyu and himself

/I'll be fine/ was the words he tells himself everyday

"So hyung, what are you gonna do about this arrow given to you?" Taehyun who was now sitting at his bed looked at the white box that's that's been placed on his study table

"I don't know, I haven't had the guts to open it 'till this day" 

Yeonjun is scared that once he opens the box he couldn't resist the temptation of using it to soobin. Yeonjun loves soobin but that doesn't mean he would push himself to him, he loves soobin but he's not that desperate either

"Why? I mean Cupid gave you seven arrows and you aren't gonna use any of it?!" Beomgyu shook Yeonjun's shoulder as his face morphed into a look of excitement

"I don't know? Like I know I might sound like a pain in the ass right now but I don't think I can bear to force myself into him knowing that he doesn't like me?" Beomgyu's face turn sour as he heard Yeonjun's terrible excuse, he knew his hyung and he knew the reason why up to this day yeonjun didn't have the courage to confess.

It frustrates Beomgyu to see his hyung get into so much pain just because he's afraid of getting rejected and maybe that's the last straw for him after hearing his hyung say something like that.

"You're just scared of getting hurt aren't you or are you scared of being left behind?"

No words left Yeonjun's mouth after that as he himself knew that what Beomgyu have said was true. He wasn't scared of being rejected, he was scared of being left behind after. Experiencing the pain over and over again. He is scared that after experiencing that seven days he couldn't let go of Soobin's hand and he can't do anything about it since he will forget everything about him.

"Gyu, can you calm down" Taehyun grabbed beomgyu's hand and led him to sit on the bed as taehyun sat on the floor

"Are you going to still use it though?" Taehyun looked at Yeonjun who now looks at him with eyes full of uncertainties

"I haven't decided yet"

"Then can I propose something then?" Taehyun stood up and went closer to where yeonjun is now, his hand reached out for the white box and opened it revealing a seven white arrows.

"So this is what Cupid's arrow looks like" Taehyun took the box and gave it to Yeonjun

"Since it's now been unboxed, why don't you try using one arrow for one day and see what happens?" Yeonjun knows it isn't a good plan at least for him but that doesn't stop him from accepting the box from Taehyun's hand.

"Okay" Yeonjun nodded and looked at the both of them and smiled as a way of telling that he's willing to use it

"So when are you going to use it hyung?" Yeonjun already knew the answer to that even before Cupid gave him the arrow, he had already decided to confess on the last week of summer

"I think I'll use it on the last week of summer" 

"It's a bummer that Taehyun and I would have to go back to the city tomorrow for school" Beomgyu huffed his hand crossed around his chest as he looks at Yeonjun who's now laughing at him

"I think that's great so you couldn't see me acting all uncool after confessing"

"I think that's great though so you two couldn't see me acting all uncool after confessing to Soobin" Yeonjun ruffled Beomgyu's head as he chuckles from the younger one's cuteness

The two spent the whole day at Yeonjun's place playing games and finally left after dinner saying they can't stay any longer since they have a bus to catch tomorrow.

Yeonjun's sighed as he laid down on his bed as he reminisce his conversation with taehyun early this morning

/So in the end I'll still use the arrow at him/ Yeonjun sighed again knowing that he still have a week before confessing to Soobin using Cupid's arrow

/One more week/ was the last thought Yeonjun had before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Contemplating whether he should back out or not and without warning he find himself here near the entrance of the beachfront.

/You can do this!/ He didn't know how many times Yeonjun have said those words to himself but he knew this was the final push before he took the first step towards confessing. Yeonjun never knew that a walk could feel so long, soobin was standing a few meters away from him but it feels like he's been walking towards him for an hour already, his hand starting to feel wet from nervousness, suddenly feeling dizzy from the thumping of his heart

This was it, the day he would confess his love to Soobin and even if he knew that he has Cupid's bow he couldn't shake the negative thoughts

/What if Cupid's arrow didn't work?/

/Is it possible that he could still reject me even if I shot him with Cupid's arrow/

Those thoughts bug his mind but his feet still walks straight into a path where Soobin was peacefully sitting, unaware of Yeonjun's intention, unaware that he might be shot with a Cupid's arrow and most importantly unaware of

Yeonjun's feeling.

And as Yeonjun was a mere step away from Soobin he holds the arrow tightly and aim at soobin's heart and as the arrow's tip touched Soobin's back it started to vanish into thin air and what is left is Yeonjun's hand that's now touching the others back

Soobin looked back, his face filled with shock as he saw who was there behind him. He started to pull out his earphone as he looks at him with eyes full of question which is a go signal for Yeonjun to confess his feelings but as he opens his mouth to tell Soobin how he feels about him no words comes out of his mouth and Yeonjun just stood there looking like a fool as he looks at Soobin with his face flushed red.

"Is there something you have to say Yeonjun hyung?" As he heard Soobin's voice his heart thumped so hard, his mind finally realizing what he's here for

Yeonjun looked at Soobin's eye, his face still flushed red as he muster up the courage to tell his feelings to his long time crush Soobin.

" I don't know where to start but I have actually been secretly crushing on you for the past four years and I know you it's sudden but I just have to tell you so that I don't have any regrets after leaving this town" Yeonjun silently cursed at himself after realizing he messed up his confession to Soobin, his ears down to his neck turning beet red because of it and right now he can't even look at Soobin straight into the eye so he just stared at the sand that his stepping on.

/He isn't answering/  
/He isn't answering/  
/He isn't answering/

When Yeonjun noticed that Soobin isn't replying to his confession he knew that even Cupid's power couldn't grant him Soobin's love and as Yeonjun decided to turn his back and on him. He was wrapped into a tight embrace, an embrace given to by Soobin that caught him breathless.

Never in his life has Yeonjun ever dreamt of feeling Soobin's warm embrace as he knew that this is something that would be far from reach. Something he could only dream of but here he is enveloped in his embrace as the humid sea breeze blew on them.

Soobin usher Yeonjun to look at him which he willingly comply into and as Soobin found Yeonjun eyes he said the words Yeonjun have only heard in his daydreams. The words he desperately wish to hear from Soobin's mouth. 

"I love you too" Soobin eyes is filled with warmth as he looks at Yeonjun, his cold hand held Yeonjun's warm hands as he positioned himself in front of him and said those words again

"I love you too, I've also been looking at you from afar for a long time now" Soobin held his face as he smiles warmly at him

/This is all an illusion/  
/This all Cupid's power/  
/You're only digging up your own grave/  
/You'll only hurt yourself/  
All of this warning from his brain flew right out the window as he let himself give into Soobin's warmth. 

Yeonjun knew that nothing good would happen if he continues this with Soobin. He knew that in the very first place he doesn't have a place in Soobin's heart but as he looks at soobin who's smiling infront of him something's stirs up inside of him.

And that is Greed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send your questions and comment on my CuriousCat


End file.
